


Alone again naturally

by mandyb1961



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gen, after the episode the right kind of animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyb1961/pseuds/mandyb1961
Summary: a sort of follow up from the right kind of animal.





	Alone again naturally

**Author's Note:**

> once again haven't really thought too much while writing this as you probably can tell.so again hope its okay.

The flight back took longer than expected due to drones at Heathrow, so reluctantly Bernie booked into the nearest hotel lodge, as she led on the bed she thought she'd better phone home, home Nairobi when did that really sound like home.

She picked up the hotel phone.

"reception, how can I help,"

"Hi yeah, I'd like to make a long distance call please I'm in room 101, to Nairobi teaching hospital please."

"I'll contact the number now, do you want to stay on the line or shall I call you back?"

Bernie thought for a minute, she'd had a shower before she had left for Jason and Greta's wedding, but for some reason, she felt dirty, "can you call me back I need to take a shower." she got an affirmative back, and replaced the phone back on its cradle.

She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, taking her clothes off as she went, because she knew she'd be held up here for a couple of days she pulled out her sleepwear. she'd order some food and room service later because at the moment she felt sick and didn't want anything but knew she'd have to eat something but that can wait.

While she waited for the water to warm up, she took a good long hard look at herself in the mirror. she looked at her worn weary face, fresh tears forming in her eyes, but for once it wasn't totally of her making and thought out loud, "I could have done all the domestic chores, I could have pushed Gwennie on the swing," grandkids were out of the question for now as she recalled the text she'd had from Cameron saying he'd taken all the cheating he could take from Morvan and was looking forward to working with and Serena again in AAU. she had sent back a quick text back saying it would be just with Serena, as she needed to get back home, she didn't delete the word home for Nairobi, she was too tired physically and emotionally still feeling too sick to.

as soon as Cameron got the text he shook his head and called his sister, "just had a text from mum she's on her way back to Nairobi alone do you know what's going on?

Charlotte sighed, her partner was working as a porter on AAU and had told her, he'd heard that a new F1 had started hitting on a Senior consultant and said consultant hadn't put a stop to it, she told Cameron this and they both thought it must be Ric, as Serena had more or less begged their mum to wait and she had said she would.

She was still under the shower when the phone rang, she wrapped a towel around herself and sat on the bed to answer it.

"Hi, Jenny can you patch me through to Joshua please,"

"Certainly Doctor Wolfe," after a short pause and having to endure some really bad cheesy music, sung by Elaine Paige Memory Bernie thought to herself 13 ways a singer could murder any song it was her.

"Doctor Bernie how are you, I've just seen on the news the flights are grounded, so it can't be because of that as your staying in Holby aren't you," he could hear Bernie started to cry, he spoke softly next.

"Bernie do you want to speak to her, don't worry it's going to be okay, don't cry.i didn't put your resignation into place don't' cry it's going to be okay"

She heard a click and a single ring, "Bern what's wrong,"

"It's over I'm coming home, I thought we were forever Alex, I need to come home and be with you if that's okay."

The silence was deafening, she nearly thought of hanging up when she heard Alex reply. "we'll be waiting and I'll talk to HR so don't worry about your job not being here when you come back and I'll book some time off for us so we can talk."

"After everything, I told you about me and Serena you still want me back, you've got to think of Lexy, your daughter."

"Our daughter Bernie, our daughter, she's more our daughter than mine and Jemma's, try and get some sleep and have something to eat and i don't mean a glass or two of scotch, text me when your flight leaves so we can come and meet you.

They whispered their goodbyes and love, Bernie got dressed in her night clothes and ordered room service and got an update on the outgoing flights and got the good news and checked the next available flight home.

While sitting in departures a couple of days later, she quickly sent a text to Cameron and Charlotte saying she was going back and she and Serena had parted. but before that, she'd texted her new family one saying she'd be home soon. then switched it off she'd deal with explaining the finer details later.

"Doctor Wolfe I'm sorry," she looked up and saw it was what's her name again, "umm you are?" knowing full well who it was.

"Leah Faulkner,"

"Oh yeah I remember now, the one who had an affair with Alex before I came along, and you cheated on her too well don't worry I'm going home to my new family Alex and our daughter Jemma." she didn't bother to look her in the face and right on cue the p.a. announced the flight for Nairobi was boarding. she picked up her army backpack and didn't look back.

"whose that darling?"

"Oh, she's nobody important mum."

"Oh dear god Leah what have you done now."

The flight back was long, boring and tiring, but as she walked through arrivals, she saw a sign "Mumma Wolfe," Alex holding a wriggly toddler they walked up to her, they embraced and for the first time in a long time Bernie felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologise for this cause Alex is back and I know she's not popular with some, but I really don't' want to. I do understand the twitter dislike for Serena and CRuss's responses to some tweets and blocking twitters, I have to be honest I came back to Holby cause of Jemma, I'll stick around for Cam, but I am confused why the producers thought it would be a good idea to end it the way they did, by getting a writer who'd never written for Berena before. why they didn't watch previous episodes I really don't know, if I'm wrong in this assumption I'm sorry.  
> 


End file.
